Multifocus X-ray sources generally comprise a single anode, typically in a linear or arcuate geometry, that may be irradiated at discrete points along its length by high energy electron beams from a multi-element electron source. Such multifocus X-ray sources can be used in tomographic imaging systems or projection X-ray imaging systems where it is necessary to move the X-ray beam.